The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power grids, and more particularly, to improving synchronization in a synchronous machine.
Synchronous machines include alternating current (AC) rotating machine whose speed in a steady state condition is proportional to the frequency of a current of an armature of the synchronous machine. A magnetic field created by the armature currents rotates at the same speed as that created by the field current on the rotor, which is rotating at the synchronous speed. Synchronous machines may be used as generators especially for large power systems, such as turbine generators and hydroelectric generators in the grid power supply. Power systems including the synchronous machines are designed to compensate and/or adjust in response to various disturbances (e.g., transient angular conditions, etc.). These disturbances may cause instability of the synchronous machine. Stability is the ability to return to a normal or stable operation after having been subjected to some form of disturbance. Instability is a condition denoting loss of synchronism or falling out of step. Although stability issues for the synchronous machine may essentially be a single problem, the stability issues may be divided into different classifications of angular (or synchronous) stability issues or voltage stability. Angular stability refers to the relation between an input power and a load angle. Voltage stability refers to an ability of the power system to maintain steady voltages at all buses in the power system.